Him And Me
by snochik21
Summary: this is LJ. it's sort of like Lily's diary entry about James...it kind of relates to the relationship i have with my best guy friend...


A/n: this relates to the relationship I have with my best guy friend and how I feel about him..and the wishes I have…it's a little different. Please read and review.

He's always been there for me and I trust him with anything and everything. More so, perhaps, than my best girl friend, Alana. I can talk to him about anything and everything. I can always tell him what's on my mind. The only thing I feel I can't, and that I hide from him, is the fact that I like him.

I'm always worried about what he'd say if he knew. Would he be happy? Sad? Mad? Disappointed? My friends always told me to tell him but I never could. I've never been really brave. I know, weird for someone who's in Gryffindor. But, Alana is always my conscience, as much as I, sometimes, hate to admit.

He's always been himself, which is one thing I admire. But, we have a lot in common. He's my best guy friend and I'm his best girl friend. My friends are always trying to get those two words to combine. I laugh it off but think, _I wish. _

He can be shy at times then more outgoing at others. He jokes and laughs without a care as to what anyone thinks and I love him for it. When he and I spend time together and laugh and joke around, it has a meaning. To me it does anyway.

His laugh seems to light up the room. It's cute, charming and funny, but only enough that I begin to laugh with him.

He's everything a girl could want. No wonder every girl is after him.

When he looks at me, I feel like those beautiful brown eyes are looking right through me, to the real me and the truth. I always start to blush. I'm always myself around him but different around others. I feel I need to be and I can't explain.

When I got my first boyfriend at the age of 13 (he was muggle), I didn't tell him for fear he would be mad or protective or, perhaps, even both. But, when my boyfriend broke up with me, I told him. Weird, huh? Anyway, I told him. He, of course, had no idea so he sounded amazed. I told him about my ex and everything that went down the day he broke up with me. I could sense a smile in his voice over my muggle phone at my house. I made sure he knew I no longer had a boyfriend and by the time we changed the subject, he knew.

Soon, we began to talk even more and got, I suppose, even more comfortable with each other. Kinda weird for two people who've known each other their whole lives, huh? Well, in my opinion, we got closer. We talked and joked and laughed more freely and didn't worry what it was about. We teased each other then laughed about it.

He was then there for me more often. I could always tell him about an issue with my parents or my bloody sister. He would listen and not say anything until I was finished which, by then, I might have been crying. He would tell me to calm down and sometimes that happens and to try not to let it get to me. Those were my words of wisdom and I listened.

We would sit under the beach tree by the lake and talk about our friends, problems and homework. I would talk to him about my friends and the issues I had with them and he'd just look at me and give me a hug. He'd tell me about the Marauders, how they met and how they got their group name. I'd smile and laugh sometimes. Through him, I felt I had known the other Marauders as long as I've known him.

I would lean my head on his shoulder and close my eyes, taking in his scent and his arm around me and always wishing we could be more. He would kiss my forehead and take me back to the common room.

I guess, sometimes, if you wish hard enough, it could come true. Our friendship was blown out of proportion and our feelings were taken from the shadows when he asked for my hand in marriage over Spring Break in our 7th year. I had enough of just wishing. I had been waiting for, what seemed like, forever, for him to ask me this one simple question and now, here was my opportunity to make my dream come true and to answer with the word I had always wanted to answer this simple question with. Of course I accepted.

I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and now I could. This is how I've always wished it could be: him and me. Together. That's the way I had always wanted it and now I could do it as Mrs. James Potter.


End file.
